


gamers rise up

by triiick



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Guitar Hero - Freeform, M/M, gamer newt, lowkey self insert lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triiick/pseuds/triiick
Summary: after the apocalypse canceling, newt becomes a twitch streamer.based off of a true event from a newmann discord chat im in and the streamer Acai (hes funny check him out).





	gamers rise up

“FUCK.” Newt yelled at the monitor in front of him as he missed a note, breaking his combo. He growled to himself and restarted the level of his game. He’d been at this for hours, longer than when I clicked on the tab. ' _ callmenewt has started streaming' _ it said in my feed. Apparently he accidentally ended the previous stream early. The title said, “ I FUCKED UP SORRY ALSO MY HUSBANDS HERE :D”

The chat went at mach 4 speed to keep up with the millions watching and commenting. The gay icon scientists that basically saved the world were incredibly popular. Newts eyes flickered to the chat and back to the wave of color coordinated circles. 

“I just wanna kiss my husband! Guys, this game is homophobic!” He wailed. I looked back at the chat. Everyone was spamming a frog emoji and then I saw him. Hermann, In his flannel pajamas with his adorable reading glasses in the corner of the face cam on the bed. He glanced up at the mention of husband, his cheeks pink. Newt was silent now, fully concentrated on not fucking up the combo. His eyes were wide and his jaw twitched as he clenched his teeth. Hermann turned a page in his book. 

He kept glancing up whenever Newt made a noise of frustration. People had begun to speculate why Hermann kept appearing in Newts streams, even though he constantly voiced his dislike of the thing. I think it has to do with the spike in donations whenever he so much as speaks. People really like the math nerd. I like the math nerd.

Newt made a high pitched cat like yowl as right at the end of the level, he over-strummed. He gripped the plastic guitar with vitriol and made exaggerated strangled choking noises. 

“Fuck this! Hermann i'm gonna take a fat shit, I'm pissed. I'm livid. I'm fuming. God.” Newt said, launching himself up from his chair. Hermann looked startled, poor guy. He looked like he was getting ready for bed before Newt started screaming his head off.

“Hermann, entertain the people, I'll be back in like, thirty minutes or something,” Newt said.

“Don't hurt yourself.” Hermann murmured, his eyes glued to the book in his hands. 

Newt could be heard from outside the room, ranting and raving about his wonky controller or the too fast notes or Hermanns distracting face. Hermann looked up at the camera, he slid carefully off of the side of the bed and made his way over to the chair. the chat went ballistic. 

Hermann lowered himself onto the chair, eyeing the plastic guitar with ...disdain? He looked at the chat, confusion on his face. It was swarming with walls of frog emojis and 'Hermann!!!'. I may have contributed to the frog wall, im human. 

“ I’ve no idea what this fool wants me to do. im not very entertaining.” Hermann huffed. Someone donated $20 and said, “Tell embarrassing stories about newt ;)”. 

Hermann blinked, slowly, and stared off in the distance.

“Newton willingly swallowed dish soap, once. The fool managed to calculate the calories in dish soap and vowed to ‘research’. I vehemently opposed, as well as Tendo, he was around as well. To no one’s surprise, we found him later complaining about the taste of soap. Then he decided to eat a peppermint to wash away the taste. It was one of those spicy ones, as well, so I had to listen to this man honestly discuss the possibility of peppermint melting flesh,” Hermann sighed, “I am married to this buffoon.”


End file.
